


But I do

by Prince_Kaneki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Rejection, Sadstuck, sad davesprite is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Kaneki/pseuds/Prince_Kaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I did a little while ago! Hope you guys like it (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I do

You look around, at the empty twinkling skies, the stars far out and fake. Shaking your head you turn it back to the house behind you and look at it for awhile. Fully turning around after a few minutes you go up to the door. Peering in through it you see your two companions, The dork and the other dork sitting on the couch together, watching that piece of shit movie. You smile faintly when you see your dork grip the small bowl of popcorn, his eyes glued to the screen. You watch for awhile until you notice his face turn sour. Tilting your head to the side you watch his face contort into a wicked grimace. Furrowing your brow slightly you let the corners of your mouth twist into a frown when he starts yelling. "THIS MOVIE FUCKING SUCKS!" You hear, cringing slightly you back away from the door and let your good wing droop slightly, causing you to esclade down. Catching yourself, you pull back up and wince at the pain in your other broken wing. You float up to the sky and sigh, practicing moves as best as you can with one functional wing working it's a bit hard, When you soar back to you find him to be more calm then he was. But something's off, He doesn't look like his happy, cheery, dorky self. 

Once again, you move in closer to the window and peak your shades over the seal of the window, both of them too busy to notice you. When he asks where you are you sigh and kick yourself mentally. Now hating yourself for being selfish for not showing your face around her. You watch as she looks down at her feet, getting her thoughts together. When she finally speaks you look away. Your good wing flapping steadily while the smaller one tries to keep the beat. And then he's right back to yelling, shaking your head you somehow drift to the door, about to open it when it slams open. You freeze and take cover as fast as you can. Somehow doing an odd flashstep (didn't know you could still do that wow) causing a flurry of orange feathers to float down, Thankfully. He's too busy raging to notice. He then proceed's to storm to the edge of his broken driveway and stare up at the sky. Your behind him, laying belly down on his main roof level. He shouting, ranting. Calling you all sorts of things. And, believe it or not. It hurts. It hurts a lot. But its not like he has to know, right? You sigh quietly and watch as he continues on, finally fainting for some reason. 

You pursed your eyes close and thought back. "Jade, can we talk?" "Oh? Yeah of course!" She smiled at you, her hands folded across her chest, a smile plastered on her face. You frown mentally and look down a minute. Then looking back up and putting your usual poker face on. Crossing her arms you look at her and say in a dead flat tone. "Jade, I cant do this." She looks confused for a second, before her eyes go slightly blurry, green waves swirling into them. You raise an eyebrow, half amused. "What?" She chokes out after a minute. You smile a bit again and shake your head. "John." You say simply and her mouth falls open a bit, her eyebrows raised in shock. "I'm sorry." You say once, go up to her. Hug her, pull back and float away.

Flashing back to right now you see John has gained concinious and Jade's probably back inside now. Smiling you push yourself up with the tip of your tail and soar down to him. Coming at him from behind and wrapping your good wing around him. He jumps and freezed, your smirk. You pulled back and watch him turn around slowly. He's frowning, then, he reaches forward and knocks your shades off. You stutter back slightly and go right back to him. He holds his hands up, telling you to back off. You frown a bit and move further twords him. "You're a dick, Davesprite" "Dave" You correct him. "Its Dave" "You mean asshole?" You wince, you've never seen him this mad. "I'm-" "Don't!" He shouts, and then he's evolving himself in a mini rant, your good wing droops as you listen to him. Sighing, you move forward, once again. Him not noticing it. Replacing your good wing around his shoulder again you lean your head in, hesitating and then pressing your lips to his. He froze, your lips lingering on his, finally he pushes you back and huffes. Looking down and crossing he arms he clicks his tounge and flicks his beautiful blue eyes up to your uncovered Orange ones. He stares at you for a moment. "I don't love you…" Ouch. That hurt. Like a motherfucker. You sigh and shake your head, turning and soaring back up to the sky. Once far up enough you let a few tears escape, letting them run down your pale orange face.

 

"But I do"


End file.
